


In The Dark of The Night

by Mahendra852



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Pre Vampire Diaries Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 14:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahendra852/pseuds/Mahendra852
Summary: "The brave warrior’s mother was a magic user and his father forced his wife to call upon the dark arts to make his children stronger, faster than the beasts, immortal.”





	In The Dark of The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Result of my 3AM thoughts during a wild rampage.

The bar was bustling with life and energy. Patrons were engaged in their own groups and the conversations created a loud buzz when mixed together.

Hidden near the back in a booth sat a black haired woman nursing a bottle of beer, drenched with the perspiration. She circled the rim of the bottle of the, now warm beer, bottle as she sat waiting.

A smile crawled up her lips when a body appeared near her booth. A husky voice spoke, making a shiver run up her spine.

"May I?" The man inquired gesturing to the empty seat across from her.

"Of course Mr Mikaelson, I have been waiting for you." The blonde man raised his eyebrows settling in the booth right across from her and takes a sip from his beer bottle. He looks for any signs of hesitation or fear but finds none. The woman merely smiled at him like an old friend.

"I'm sure you have." Klaus answered with a smirk.

"My name is Minerva Fernando but please, call me Min."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Min. Although I must say, it’s quiet a bold move, requesting for my audience personally.”

“I’ve been looking for you for quite some time now.”

“Oh have you?”

“I have some important information about a certain doppelganger.” The vampire leaned forward, his interest peaked. Min could almost picture a pair of dog ears, on the blonde’s head, standing up at attention.

“I’m listening,”

“My source have brought to my attention that a human doppelganger exists. Katrina had a child out of wedlock and she was given away as soon as she was birthed because, as you know, it was a matter of shame at that time. Soon after which Katrina was banished and then met you. Now this child carried on the Petrova bloodline thus giving us a doppelganger again 500 years later.”

Klaus hummed when Min finished narrating. Min knew before getting into the mess that convincing Klaus would not be an easy task but now as she looks at the vampire with hope and a glimmer of happiness shining in his eyes, it might be easier than she thought.

“And how reliable are these sources?”

“Very.” Min answered quick and curtly.

“Say I do believe you, hypothetically speaking, what’s in it for you? We have never met before and surely you don’t owe me or my family any favours.”

“Hmm, you see Niklaus even though you may not know me; I know everything there is to know about you: your past, present and future. Now you can refuse to trust me and let the only person who knows where the doppelganger is slip through your fingers.” Min stands up putting on her coat and pulling out bills to cover her drink and then some. “Or you can join me at the art exhibition two blocks down and I can answer any question you have.”

She moves out of the booth and begins walking away.

“The choice is yours.” She calls out making her way to the exit. Pushing the door open she steps out of the warm room and into the cold breezes of October and begins making her way to the art museum two blocks down the road.

\--

Min was looking at a portrait of the painter’s wife when she feels a familiar warm presence behind her.

“You can tell he loves her just by looking at the painting,” she muses out loud, “he hasn’t paid as much attention to detail in any other work of his as this one. Rumour has it he spent two weeks just to get her eyes perfect.”

“Oh? You know a little something about art?”

“Says one artist to another,” Min turns around to face Klaus, tilting her head back a little to properly look up at him.

“Fair enough,” Klaus replies with a smile.

“Shall we move on?” She asks. Klaus rests a gentle hand on her back as he begins walking and she follows along with him. Min picks up two flutes of champagne from a waiter as they pass him and extends one to Klaus who takes it easily.

“So, I have to ask.” Min begins.

“Hmm.”

“What made you decide to come after me? Maybe I’m lying just to screw with you. Maybe your brother set me up to find you so he can extract his revenge and finally release your family from the torture of the daggers they have been enduring.”

“You seem to know a lot of things about me,” Klaus’ tone turns somewhat sour, “things others wouldn’t possibly know about. I want to know: how you know?”

Min stops walking and turns to face her companion.

“Don’t answer my question with another one Niklaus.”

The vampire chuckles at that, sipping his champagne while making a repellent face at the cheap product.

“I find you fascinating. You’re full of life and that spark you have in your eyes is so tempting. I want to ruin it.”

Min smiled wide, showing her pearly white teeth.

“You sure know how to charm a lady. Tell you what; let’s go for a walk and I’ll tell you all my dirty little secrets.” The pair exited the building and found themselves walking aimlessly through the streets enjoying the moonlight that illuminated their path. Not long after they had begun their journey did they find a park. As they strolled aimlessly through it Min found a couple of swings and turned to the vampire with a large grin.

“Race you!” She called out already running towards the swings. She gasped bumping into a hard chest just as she was nearing her victory. An arm wrapped itself around her waist as Klaus smirked down at her, bumping his nose against hers leaning further down.

“I win.” He mocked pulling away from her completely as she pouted, cheeks red from the cold or the close proximity, she wasn’t sure.

“You cheated, not all of us have vampire abilities.” Min huffed planting herself on a swing with her arms crossed over her chest. The blonde laughed throwing his head back. Min began slowing swinging with a grin. She looked up at her company and nodded to the empty swing next to her.

“Join me.”

“I’m alright.”

“It’s the dead of the night Niklaus. I doubt anyone will be able to spot The Klaus Mikaelson on a swing in a park.” The man sighed complying and sat down, taking a hold of the chains holding the swing up. The two sat in silence like the most of their night until Min stopped the slow swinging of her swing and took a deep breath.

“I was in a car crash five years ago,” Klaus turns his head to look at her but she’s looking at the tree across the park, “my parents passed away and I was in a coma for about ten weeks. According to the doctors I suffered a severe head injury and they were close to losing me as well. My heart stopped twice on that table, they told me. The expectations of me waking up ever were close to none. When I woke up it was no less of a miracle. For everyone else it seemed just like ten weeks but for me, it felt like thousands of years had passed by.”

“I’m sorry, that you lost your parents.”

“It’s okay. I’ve long since decided to put it behind me and move on.” Min turned to give him a tight smile. “During my ‘coma’ I saw things. Things that made me see the world a new. At first it was beautiful, I saw six sibling and their parents. A beautiful bond of family existed between the siblings. So I thought, maybe it’s my imagination acting up again like it has done many times in the past. However, then things started taking a turn for the worst. I saw the father beating one his sons. This man, he was brave. He never once struck his father back, he always stood up for his siblings, took blame so instead of them their father would beat him. And he was beaten, most of the times almost to the inch within his life; be it his father’s belt, a whip, a cane or a staff.

“He waited for the day he would finally prove to his father that he was a man that he would not cower in fear anymore. He waited for the day but it never came. His father’s resentment grew by each passing day until one night the brave warrior made possibly the biggest mistake in his life. He took his youngest brother out to see the beasts of their village at night and the beasts tore his brother apart. That was the last straw for his father.

“The brave warrior’s mother was a magic user and his father forced his wife to call upon the dark arts to make his children stronger, faster than the beasts, immortal.” Min paused to sniffle and wipe the tears gathered under her eyes.

“I saw a fragile soul, in need of care, warmth. Love. I saw all the hurting and pain he had to endure, especially,” her voice cracked and she cleared her throat, “especially after his father discovered he wasn’t his son…”

“Stop!” Klaus roared standing up. He grabbed Min by the arms pulling her to her feet.

“How do you know all this?” He snarled as the woman whimpered in his grip.

“If you’d let me finish.”

“Tell me now!”

“I will. Let me go, you’re hurting me!” Klaus gasped pulling his hands away, looking at them as if he did not realise he had been holding her arms in a vice grip, “When my heart stopped, I saw my grandma, she told me that I was special and that I had a gift and a purpose. She won’t tell me what my purpose was. She said I have to figure it out but she told me I have a gift of seeing and therefore, moulding the future to my will.”

“It still doesn’t explain why you felt the need to narrate my whole life story or how you even know it.”

“When I was in the coma, remember how I said it felt like a thousand years had passed? Yeah, I basically lived your life during my coma; I felt everything what you must have felt.”

“How does it feel, to have seen the most fearful creature at his most vulnerable of times?” He questions, tears shining in his eyes.

Min laughs wetly through her own tears, “Niklaus, there wasn’t a moment I felt that you were vulnerable. All I saw was a strong man doing everything he can for those he loved and didn’t care if anyone called him a monster for doing it.” Min placed a hand on his cheek making him inhale a shaky breath as he closed his eyes and the tears slipped over his cheeks. She gently wiped the tears away before slowly embracing him in a hug, making sure he won’t push her away.


End file.
